Gefangen
by Snuggles2
Summary: In dem Glauben, seine Eltern sein Tot, wächst Lucas bei seinen Großeltern auf. Dann erfährt er etwas, das sein Leben für immer verändert...
1. Default Chapter

Gefangen  
  
By snuggles  
  
Info: Als ich mit dieser Geschichte begonnen habe, hatte ich nur eine kleine Idee, die sich dann ziemlich verändert und entwickelt hat. Für diese Idee danke ich dir, kiddo, deine Gute- Nacht- Geschichten waren die Inspiration dazu! Ich weiß, ich weiß, die anderen Crew- Mitglieder! Lucas und Nathan stehen auch hier im Vordergrund. Wieder einmal ist alles etwas anders als in der Serie, aber ihr werdet es merken! Bitte, bitte, gebt mir Rückmeldung und Kritik!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Die zweite und dritte Staffel existiert nicht! Dies ist eine ELF storry und berührt das Thema Gewalt. Ich habe aus den Liedern The Show must go on, save me und You´ll Never Be Alone Textstellen herraus- und zusammengeschnitten. Sie stammen von Quuen und Anastacia.  
  
Wie immer: bis jetzt hat mir noch niemand irgendwelche Rechte an der Serie oder den Charakteren geschenkt oder verkauft. ich hoffe, es nimmt mir niemand übel, wenn ich, natürlich kostenlos, mit den Charakteren spiele.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Langsam fällt die Rose aus der Hand des blonden Jungen. Seine Augen brennen, schwerfällig erhebt er sich. Noch einmal schaut er auf das Grab seines Vaters, dann lässt er den Kopf sinken. Ohne auf die mitleidigen Blicke zu achten, verlässt er die Beerdigung.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde läuft er so, scheinbar orientierungslos, durch das Gelände, bis er schließlich in einem Wald auf einer kleinen Lichtung ankommt. Gedanken an seine Kindheit schießen ihm durch den Kopf, überschlagen sich. Lange steht er so da, unfähig, seine Gefühle und Erinnerungen zu ordnen. Endlich wird er etwas ruhiger, sinkt an einem Baumstamm hinunter, in sich versunken und in Gedanken bei seiner Vergangenheit.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Schon immer war Lucas Arden ein fröhliches, offenes und selbstbewusstes Kind gewesen. In dem Glauben, seine Eltern seien kurz nach seiner Geburt ums Leben gekommen, wuchs er bei seinen liebevollen, aber in manchem auch konsequenten und strengen Großeltern auf. Als Lucas anfing, Fragen nach Mama und Papa zu stellen, bekam er, für ein Kind, befriedigende Antworten. Auf seine Frage, warum er nie ein Bild von ihnen zusehen bekäme, erklärte ihm seine Oma, das die Fotoalben bei einem Brand im Haus vollständig vernichtet worden sein. Mit fast vier Jahren wollte Lucas wissen, wo seine Eltern lägen. Mit der Antwort, das sie ihm später einmal erklären würden, warum seine Eltern keinen Grabstein hätten, musste sich der Kleine zufrieden geben. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Lucas ein Lieblingsbuch, das ihm seine Oma immer wieder vorlesen musste. Es dauerte nicht lange, da konnte das Kind das Buch auswendig und nicht viel länger, da begann Lucas, die Buchstaben abzuschreiben und schließlich, mit etwas Hilfe seiner Großeltern, zusammenhängendes Lesen zu lernen. Der erste Interligentstest, der nicht der Letzte bleiben sollte, wurde gemacht. Mit vier Jahren kam Lucas in die Schule, mit fünf entdeckte er seine Leidenschaft für Computer. Als stetiges Nästhäckchen, oft von den Lehrern bevorzugt, wurde Lucas nicht selten schief beäugt und hatte es nicht leicht. Immer beneidete ihn jemand, mit jeder wechselnden Klasse musste er sich an neue Mitschüler und sie sich auch an ihn gewöhnen. Aber Lucas Wesen war von Natur aus liebenswert, seine frechen Sprüche, von den Lehrern meist überhört, vielen den anderen Kindern auf und so fand der blonde Junge mit den großen blauen Kinderaugen dennoch fast überall relativ schnell Anschluss. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Ausgelassen sprang Lucas Arden an diesem Tag aus dem Bus, der ihn mit seiner Klasse von einem 3 tägigen Ausflug nach Hause brachte. Doch während ihm seine Klassenkameraden ein schönes Wochenende wünschten, und er sich energisch gegen seine Mitschüler, die ihm über den blonden Haarschopf strichen, währte, wartete das Kind vergeblich auf seine Oma. Was war bloß los? Sie konnte ihn doch nicht einfach vergessen haben? Hilflos und allein gelassen stand der Kleine in mitten der anderen Schüler, die von ihren Eltern abgeholt wurde. Schließlich sprach Lucas eine der Mütter, die in seiner Nachbarschaft wohnte, an.  
  
„Entschuldigung, mrs. Sydney. Können sie mich vielleicht mitnehmen?"Louisa Sydney lächelte. Der junge Arden war wirklich gut erzogen. Und der blonde Junge konnte auch sehr scharmant sein, wenn er wollte.  
  
„Sicher Lucas, steig ein. Ich helfe dir mit dem Gepäck."  
  
„Danke."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
„Oma, was ist los? Warum warst du nicht beim Bus?"Lucas stutzte und schaute seine Großmutter genauer an. Sie saß in einem Stuhl, das Gesicht in den Händen gestützt. Noch immer hörte die ältere Frau die letzten Worte ihres Mannes. Eindringlich hatte Jim Arden ihr ins Gewissen geredet.  
  
„Du musst ihm die Wahrheit sagen, Maggie, er hat ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren."Lange hatten sie sich angeschaut, die langen gemeinsamen Jahre in Gedanken noch einmal erlebt. Bis ihm die Augen zu vielen. Vor ihm kniend hatte Maggie zum letzten Mal in diesem Leben seine Hand gehalten, in ihrer Umarmung war er gestorben.  
  
Nun fuhr sie erschrocken hoch.  
  
„Kiddo, oh Gott, ich hab es vergessen. Du musst, komm, setz dich her." Lucas setzte sich und sah seiner Großmutter ängstlich ins Gesicht.  
  
„Was ist passiert? Wo ist Opa?"Ein schlechtes Gefühl beschlich ihn, machte sich in ihm breit.  
  
„Wo ist er?"Trotz seiner Angst wiederholte er die Frage.  
  
„Lucas, er ist tot."  
  
„Tot?"Vor entsetzen weiteten sich die Augen des Kindes.  
  
„Ja, er hatte gestern einen Herzanfall. Ich werde dir später genauer erkläre, was das ist, aber erst mal solltest du Wissen, das er nicht lange Schmerzen hatte. Er ist friedlich gestorben, und ich war bei ihm."Die Tränen schossen wieder in ihre roten Augen. Fest schloss sie den verstörten Jungen in ihre Arme.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Zwei Wochen später ging Lucas wieder in die Schule. Seine Großmutter versuchte, ihm die Geborgenheit zu vermitteln, die er gerade jetzt brauchte. Aber die eigene Trauer und Einsamkeit würde nie wieder aus ihrem Gesicht weichen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Eines nachmittags kam Lucas von einem Freund nach Hause. Bevor er zu Maggie ging, blieb er noch einen Moment in der Wohnzimmertür stehen. Wieder stieg der Schmerz in ihm hoch. Wie lange würde er es noch ertragen, seine geliebte Oma so voller Trauer und gebeugt in ihrem Stuhl sitzen zu sehen? Sicher, sie versuchte, es vor ihm zu verbergen, aber er spürte, wie sehr sie litt. Jetzt hatte sie ihn entdeckt.  
  
„Na, Kiddo. Komm her, ich muss dir etwas erzählen."Lucas stellte seine Tasche ab, hängt die Jacke auf und zog die Schuhe aus. Dann setzte er sich Maggie gegenüber.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Lucas, es ist Zeit, dass ich dir etwas zeige."Damit stellte sie den Alten Videorecorder an und spielte das Band ab. Gespannt schaute der Junge auf den Bildschirm. Es war ein Bericht über den berühmten Wissenschaftler Lorence Wolenczak. Aber Lucas Aufmerksamkeit glitt von ihm ab zu einer blonden Frau. Sein Blick war voll Staunen. Fragend schaute er zu Maggie Addam.  
  
„Wieso sieht sie mir so ähnlich, Oma?"kurz schloss sie ihre Augen. Dies war der Moment, vor dem sie sich immer gefürchtet hatte.  
  
„Sie ist deine Mutter und er dein Vater."Heftig schluckte Lucas, dann viel ihm das, am Anfang der Sendung genannte Datum wieder ein.  
  
„Nein, dass kann nicht sein. Der Bericht ist nur ein halbes Jahr her, da waren sie schon tot."  
  
„Nein, Kiddo, das sind sie nicht."Behutsam nahm sie die kleinen Hände in die Ihrigen.  
  
„Lucas, du weist, das deine Mutter meine Tochter ist. Als sie deinen Vater, Lorence Wolenczak, kennenlerne und ein paar Wochen später heiratete, hat sie sich sehr verändert. Erst dachten wir, es wäre der Umgang mit den, für sie Unbekannten, sehr reichen Menschen und dem plötzlichem Medieninteresse an ihrem Privatleben, aber das war es nicht nur. Sie war sehr unglücklich mit Lorence. Mal sagte er ihr, wie sehr er sie Liebe, dann ließ er sie wieder für seine Arbeit im stich. Aber sie hat sich geschämt, zuzugeben, das sie einen Fehler gemacht hat. Als sie schwanger wurde, bekam sie Angst. Angst davor, sich mit einem Kind endgültig an ihm zu binden, aber auch Angst davor, das er dich so vorführen und nur oberflächlich lieben würde, wie sie. Also verschwieg sie ihm ihre Schwangerschaft. Als man es ihr langsam ansehen konnte, lügte sie ihm vor, sie Müsse für einige Monate auf Geschäftsreise. Er war nicht begeistert, hatte aber selber gerade ein großes Projekt und so axeptierte er es. So bekam sie dich hier. Nach deiner Geburt bat sie uns, dich zu behalten, bis sie sich von Lorence getrennt hätte. Sie schaffte es nie. Du warst noch so klein, und bist es immer noch. Dennoch hätten wir dich nicht anlügen dürfen. Kiddo, es tut mir so leid!"Seine Oma so zu sehen tat dem sechs- Jährigen so weh, dass er seine Wut hinunterschluckte, zu ihr ging und sie in den Arm nahm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Zwei Tage später starb auch seine Großmutter. Sie hatte den Tod ihres Mannes nicht überwunden. Lange hielt der Schock an. Tonlos beantwortete er die Frage der Polizei nach Verwandtschaft mit nein, ließ sich wortlos, mit traurigen Augen vom Jugendamt in ein Waisenhaus bringen. Doch er blieb nicht lange dort.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
I´ll top the bill, I´ll overkill  
  
I have to find the will to carry on  
  
On with the-  
  
On with the show-  
  
The show must go on, go on, go on...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Schnell hatten die Behörden herausgefunden, das mrs. Adams Tochter noch lebte, sie nahm ihren Sohn auf. Mr. Wolenczak tobte vor Wut. Wie hatte seine Frau ihm das verschweigen können? Wie sollte er das seinen Kollegen erklären? Aber der Junge war ein Genie, er würde alle beeindrucken. Nun ja, und schließlich war er sein Sohn. So kam es, das der berühmte Doktor, nach einem Vaterschaftstest, den Leuten etwas von einem `Internat für besonders begabte Kinder´ und `Schutz vor der Öffentlichkeit´ erzählte. Außerdem bestand er darauf, das Lucas seinen Namen auf Wolenczak umtragen ließ.  
  
Die folgende Zeit bestand für Lucas aus einem ständigen Wechsel von Hochs und Tiefs. Einerseits kannte er seine Eltern nicht. Die Umgebung, das Haus, die Schule, alles war ihm fremd. Und er konnte nicht verstehen, warum seine Mutter ihn weggegeben hatte. Andererseits liegt es in der Eigenschaft der Kinder, verzeihen zu können. Und Lucas konnte es. Ja, er wollte, das seine Eltern ihn liebten und gab sich alle Mühe. Nur war das so schwer. Sein Vater präsentierte ihn herum, und er hatte das Gefühl, er wäre Stolz auf ihn. Doch dann war er plötzlich wieder kalt zu ihm. Seine Mutter schwankte zwischen der Liebe zu ihm, der Zuneigung oder dem Hass auf seinen Vater und ihren Wünschen, ein neues, anderes Leben zu führen.  
  
Wurde der Streit seiner Eltern wieder besonders schlimm, verkroch Lucas sich in eine kleine Lichtung im Wald, wo er Stunden lang an seinem Laptop saß. Ein Geschenk seines Vaters, dafür, dass er an Lucas Geburtstag keine Zeit für ihn hatte.  
  
Drei Jahre lang ging es so weiter, bis sich die Ereignisse überschlugen. Lucas begann im Alter von neun Jahren, die ersten, wirklich schwierigen Codes zu knacken. Als er dabei erwischt wurde, gab es ein großes Donnerwetter. Wie viel er dafür bezahlen musste, und wieviel Beziehungen er hatte spielen lassen müssen, damit man die Sache unter den Tisch fallen ließ, ließ Lorence seinen Sohn deutlich spüren. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen wurde noch unterkühlter, als es ohnehin schon war. Dann schieden sich seine Eltern. Eigentlich war Lucas dankbar, das der ständige Streit vorbei sein würde. Bis Allerdings ignorierte Lorence ihn jetzt noch mehr und Sinthia zog weit weg.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Als Lucas dann mit 14 in die Pubertät kam und speziell gegen Erwachsene seine Intelligenz und sprachliche Überlegenheit ausnutzte, platzte dem Vater der Kragen. Lucas Collageabschluß überging er und schließlich eröffnete er dem geschockten Teen, das er in der nächsten Zeit auf einem U- Boot leben und von der Ärztin und Wissenschaftlerin lernen sollte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
„Na, hast du's?"Captain Bridger schaute dem 14- jährigen über die Schulter.  
  
„Einen Moment noch."Angespannt sah Lucas auf den Bildschirm seines Computers. Wie automatisch flogen seine Finger über die Tastatur.  
  
„Das war's, so müsste es gehen."  
  
„Dann las uns versuchen, ob unser Freund das genauso sieht.".  
  
„Ja, aber eigentlich müsste es klappen."Lucas gab das, gerade verbesserte, Programm in den Vokorder ein, dann gingen sie gemeinsam zum Moonpool, in dem der Delphin Darwin schwamm. Das Programm funktionierte ausgezeichnet, die Verbesserung der Übersetzung war unüberhörbar. Nathan klopfte dem Teen auf die Schulter.  
  
„Lucas, ich muss sagen, du bist wirklich unglaublich."Gespielt schwer seufzte Lucas und setzte seinen `viel gestresster Professor´ Blick auf.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß..."Beide lachten laut.  
  
„Na dann komm du Genie, wollen sehen, ob Dr. Westphalen dein Wissen nicht noch perfektionieren kann."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Am Abend dieses Tages klopfte Lucas an die Tür des Captains.  
  
„Ja?"Der Teen öffnete die Tür. Als er den Captain vor dem Holoprojektor, in den ein Bild seiner verstorbenen Frau eingegeben war, sitzen sah, wollte er wieder gehen.  
  
„Oh, tut mir leid, wenn ich störe, ich wollte sie nur etwas fragen-"Nathan lächelte sein jüngstes Besatzungsmitglied an.  
  
„Schon gut, Lucas, du störst nicht. Setz dich."  
  
„Danke."Lucas setzte sich und schaute das Bild an.  
  
„Sie ist sehr hübsch."Wieder lächelte der Captain leicht, aber diesmal schwang das Gefühl von Trauer und Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
„Ja, das war sie."Einen Moment überlegte Lucas. Konnte er den Captain danach fragen? Schließlich entschied er sich dafür.  
  
„Sie vermissen ihre Familie sehr, nicht?"Erstaunt nickte der Captain. Niemand außer Bill Noyce sprach ihn so offen darauf an. Aber noch erstaunter war er festzustellen, das sein Schmerz, seit er auf der seaQuest war, nicht mehr ganz so unerträglich in ihm brannte.  
  
„Ja, ich vermisse sie."Nathan schaute dem Jungen in die blauen Augen.  
  
„Aber seit ich hier bin wird es immer mehr zu einer schönen Erinnerung. An sie zu denken tut nicht mehr ganz so weh."  
  
„Wieso?"Erstaunt über die Offenheit des Captains fragte Lucas ohne zu überlegen. Lucas war es gewöhnt, von Erwachsenen entweder wie ein Kind belehrt oder als junges Genie erstaunt beobachtet zu werden. Die spezielle Art des Captains und auch der anderen Crew- Mitglieder, natürlich- locker mit ihm umzugehen, tat Lucas gut. Bei dieser Frage war er sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob es richtig war, sie zu stellen. Nathan dachte einen Moment darüber nach, dann antwortete er.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich tut mir die Arbeit, wieder für Menschen verantwortlich zu sein, einfach gut."Dann lächelte der ältere Mann dem Jungen zu.  
  
„Dabei ist deine Anwesenheit natürlich nicht zu unterschätzen."  
  
„Meine Anwesenheit?"Nathan lacht auf.  
  
„Ja, jetzt hast du etwas, worüber du nachdenken kannst. Aber nun möchte ich wissen, was du mich ursprünglich fragen wolltest."Etwas überrumpelt schaute Lucas schon, aber dann fing er sich.  
  
„Ach ja, es geht um unseren Landgang morgen. Hat mein Vater sich gemeldet?" Entschuldigend blickte Nathan auf sein Vidphon.  
  
„Nein, tut mir leid, Lucas, ich habe auch darauf gewartet."Ärgerlich stieß Lucas Luft aus.  
  
„Er hat es vergessen, wie immer! Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein und immer wider darauf hereinfallen?"  
  
„Ich verstehe deinen Ärger, Lucas, aber es ist nicht deine Schuld. Er legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter, aber der drehte sich um.  
  
„Tut mir leid Captain, ich muß jetzt einen Moment alleine sein."  
  
„Schon gut, geh nur. Wenn er sich in einer Stunde nicht gemeldet hat, werde ich versuchen, ihn zu erreichen. Und dann lasse ich mich nicht von seiner Sekretärin vertrösten, versprochen!"  
  
„Ok. Und Captain?"  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Danke"Lucas strich sich eine Sträne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Ich meine auch für ihre Offenheit."  
  
„Schon ok, Lucas."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Zwei Stunden später starrte Captain Nathan Bridger ungläubig auf den Bildschirm seines Vidphones. Endlich war es ihm gelungen, zu Lorence durchgestellt zu werden. Doch statt Dr. Wolenczak schaute ihm ein Polizist ins Gesicht. Der eröffnete ihm, das Lorence Wolenczak vor einer halben Stunde mit seinem Privatchet in den Tod gestürzt sein.  
  
Eine Weile blieb Nathan so in seinem Stuhl sitzen. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Und wie sollte er diese schlimme Nachricht an den jungen weitergeben? Schweren Herzens erhob Nathan Bridger sich. Er wußte, es aufzuschieben würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Also ging er den Gang entlang bis zu Lucas Kabine.  
  
„herein"Nathan betrat den Raum, ohne das Chaos des Zimmers, dem man deutlich ansah, wer es bewohnte, wahrzunehmen.  
  
„Lucas, ich muss mit dir reden."Dem Teen entging nicht, das mit dem Captain etwas nicht stimmte und so schaltete er den Computer aus und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Lucas, du hast mir eben für meine Offenheit gedankt. Was ich dir jetzt sagen muss ist schlimm und ich denke, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, es dir wirklich schonend zu sagen. Also bin ich jetzt genauso ehrlich, wie du es verdient hast."Allmählich war der Junge blass geworden. Nathan nahm seine Hand und redete ihn sanft mit einem Kosenamen an, den er seit dem Tot seiner Oma nicht mehr gehört hatte.  
  
„Kiddo, dein Vater ist vor einer halben Stunde durch einen Flugzeugabsturz ums Leben gekommen."Eine Minute dauerte es, bis Lucas begriff. Seine Augen hatte er vor Schreck weit aufgerissen, alles in ihm schien wie versteinert. Bis er wieder sprechen konnte, verging noch eine Weile. Als er wieder sprach, klang seine Stimme ungewohnt rau und zittrig.  
  
„Wie- ich meine, warum sind sie abgestürzt?"Leise, voller Mitleid erwiderte Nathan:  
  
„Genaueres ist noch nicht bekannt. Es war sein Privatchet, der Pilot ist ebenfalls ums Leben gekommen."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Und nun versucht Lucas in dem besagten Waldstück, sich über seine Gefühle klar zu werden. Sein Vater hatte ihn immer enttäuscht. Wie kommt es also, das er, jetzt wo er tot ist, solch eine Trauer empfindet? Andererseits sind seine Enttäuschung und der frühere Hass gegen seine Eltern, die ihn innerlich immer wieder von sich weggestoßen hatten, auch nicht einfach verschwunden. Seine Mutter war nicht bei der Beerdigung gewesen. Dabei hatte ihm die Polizei versichert, das sie benachrichtigt hätten, Aber anscheinend ist Synthia Wolenczak egal, was mit ihrem Sohn geschieht. Natürlich, Lucas ist sich bewusst darüber, das sie die Verantwortung nicht einfach von sich schieben kann. Im Notfall würde es einen Prozess geben. Es sei denn, jemand anderes würde das Sorgerecht übernehmen wollen. Jemand, zu dem er gerne gehen würde.  
  
Mit Gewalt reißt sich Lucas aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Der Captain hatte ihm versprochen, seine Beziehungen spielen zu lassen, damit er auch ohne Erziehungsberechtigten erst mal auf der seaQuest bleiben könnte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Am Hafen angekommen, erwartet Lucas ein besorgter Captain.  
  
„Lucas, du weist, das wir uns hier vor einer drei viertel Stunde treffen wollten?"Aber der Teen ignoriert seinen fragenden Blick.  
  
„Jetzt bin ich ja da. Können wir gehen? Ich möchte Darwin wiedersehen."Der Captain nickt, und aus Rücksicht auf den Verlust seines Vaters verkneift sich auch der Chief eine Bemerkung in Richtung `fehlende Dankbarkeit´.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Acht Tage später schaut Lucas Komander Ford ins Gesicht.  
  
„Natürlich, irgend ein Blöder muß sich ja vor diese Leute stellen und Eindruck schinden. Da komme ich natürlich gerade richtig!"Erstaunt blickt dieser auf den Teenager.  
  
„Lucas, du sollst nur mitkommen und kurz deinen Vokoder erklären. Du tust, als käme das ständig vor. Du weist doch genau, das nur wenige überhaupt davon wissen. Und einige dieser Leute ermöglichen dir immerhin, hierzubleiben."Bevor Lucas eine weitere, spitze Bemerkung machen kann, stellt sich Captain Bridger zwischen die Zwei.  
  
„Danke Komander. Ich denke, sie werden auf der Brücke gebraucht."Damit wendet er sich Lucas zu.  
  
„Und du kommst bitte mit in meine Kabine."Eine Antwort wartet Nathan nicht ab. Dies war ein Befehl vom Captain an sein jüngstes Besatzungsmitglied. Und so folgt der Teen ohne Wiederwort.  
  
„Setz dich Lucas, wir müssen miteinander reden."Auch dieser Anweisung kommt er nach, fragt aber:  
  
„Warum?"Auch Nathan setzt sich.  
  
„Das weist du. Hör mal."Er beugt sich ein Stück vor und sieht dem Jungen in die blauen Augen.  
  
„Ich denke, du siehst selber, das es so nicht weitergeht. Glaub mir, keiner versteht so gut wie ich, was es bedeutet, seine Familie zu verstehen. Aber für dich ist es noch schlimmer. Dein Vater ist Tot und deine Mutter kümmert sich nicht darum. Du hattest keine enge Bindung zu ihm und jetzt weist du nicht, was du fühlen sollst. Wut oder Schmerz. Ist es nicht so?"Lucas schluckt. Leicht nickt er.  
  
„ Das ist verständlich. Weist du, als Robert und Carol gestorben sind, habe ich mich viele Jahre von allen Menschen abgewannt und viele, die mir helfen wollten, zurückgestoßen. Seit ich hier bin, habe ich eins gelernt: Egal wie schlecht man mit seinen Gefühlen klarkommt, es ist kein Grund, andere immer wieder zu verletzen. Und du ranzt momentan jeden an, der dir über den Weg läuft."wieder schluckt Lucas schwer.  
  
„Das mache ich doch gar nicht."  
  
„Oh doch, das tust du. Oder was war das eben mit Komander Ford und heute Morgen mit Miguell?"nach einer kurzen Pause fährt er fort.  
  
„Hey, deine Freunde wollen dir helfen. Ben, Tim, Miguell. Lucas, du hast allen Grund, verwirrt zu sein, und sie wissen das. Aber wenn du sie nicht an dich rann lässt, können sie dir nicht helfen. Was ich damit sagen will, du kannst nichts an deiner Vergangenheit ändern. Aber die Gegenwart, die nächsten Minuten und Stunden, die Zukunft, die kannst du beeinflussen. Mach nicht den selben Fehler wie ich, Lucas. Gib dir einen Ruck. Die Tatsachen ändern sich nicht, aber du kannst deinen positiven Gefühlen, wenn du z.B. mit Darwin spielst, oder mit Ben herumalberst, eine Changse geben."Eine Weile schaut er den Teenager noch an, dann lächelt er ihm zu.  
  
„Überlege es dir."Damit steht er auf und verlässt seine Kabine. Zurück lässt er einen sehr nachdenklichen Lucas, der schließlich ebenfalls aufsteht und in seine eigene Kabine geht.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Eine viertel Stunde später klopft es an Lucas Tür."  
  
„Ja?"Benjamin Krieg schaut hinein und sieht erstaunt, das Lucas ihm zulächelt.  
  
„Hallo Ben."  
  
„Hi Lucas. Ich wollte mal nach dir sehen. Geht es dir wieder besser?"  
  
„Ja, danke."Etwas verlegen schaut er den Moraloffizier an.  
  
„Ben, ich wollte dir sagen... es tut mir leid, wie ich mich die letzten Tage benommen habe."Erleichtert lächelt Ben. Anscheinend geht es dem Teen wirklich wieder besser.  
  
„Schon ok, so sensibel bin ich nicht."Erneut lächelt Lucas und es ist eine Wohltat für Ben, dieses Lächeln endlich wieder zu sehen.  
  
„Das ist es nicht und ich sollte mich auch bei den Anderen entschuldigen."  
  
„Ach, die verstehen das schon."Jetzt wird Benjamin ernst, was man bei ihm nicht oft beobachten kann.  
  
„Aber beim Captain solltest du dich entschuldigen, der hat einiges geschluckt und das ist für einen Mann in seiner Position nicht selbstverständlich."Lucas seufzt.  
  
„War ich so schlimm zu ihm?"Allmählich grinst Ben wieder.  
  
„Sagen wir mal, du kannst froh sein, das wir uns nicht auf einem Piratenschiff so um 16 hundert herum befinden. Da wärst du schon nach einer dieser Äußerungen zum Captain unter Deck gebracht oder über Bord geworfen worden. Und auch einige Vorgesetzte der Neuzeit reagieren da nicht so locker, glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung."Lucas lacht, seine Augen funkeln.  
  
„Ben, es ist wirklich aufmunternd, sich mit dir zu unterhalten, aber ich muss etwas erledigen." Damit verlässt er den Raum Richtung Brücke, wo er den Captain vermutet und auch fündig wird.  
  
„Captain?"Etwas unsicher tritt er an ihn heran.  
  
„Ich wollte mich bei ihnen entschuldigen. Was immer ich auch alles zu ihnen gesagt habe, ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Ich fühle mich einfach so im Stich gelassen und ich weiß nicht, wo ich hin soll."Freundlich lächelt der Captain sein jüngstes Besatzungsmitglied und Computerspezialisten an.  
  
„zu deiner Entschuldigung: Wie schon gesagt, deine Reaktion auf das alles ist völlig normal. Und zu deiner Mutter: erreichst du sie immer noch nicht?" Traurig verneint Lucas die Frage.  
  
„Sie lässt sich jedes mal vertrösten."Nathans Gesicht nimmt eine seltene Härte an.  
  
„Komm mit."In seiner Kabine bittet Nathan Lucas, noch mal seine Mutter, die den Namen Wolenczak behalten hat, anzurufen. Während Lucas die Nummer eingibt, tritt Nathan zur Seite. Erneut erscheint nur mrs. Wolenczaks Sekretärin.  
  
„Hallo mrs. Gordan. Ist meine Mutter jetzt zu erreichen?"Die schlanke, ernst aussehende Frau schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf.  
  
„Tut mir leid, Lucas. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, das sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht zu sprechen ist."In diesem Moment tritt Nathan neben Lucas. Seine Stimme hat einen festen klang, seine Augen funkeln wütend.  
  
„Mrs. Gordan, ich bin Captain Nathan Bridger. Im Auftrag der UEO habe ich das Komando über die seaQuest. Und jetzt stellen sie mich zu mrs. Wolenczak durch."Keine Bitte, ein Befehl. Mrs. Gordans Reaktion erfolgt prompt.  
  
„Sofort, sir."Das Gespräch mit Cinthya läuft niederschmetternd für Lucas. Während sie ihrem Sohn verschiedene Gründe aufzählt, warum sie sein Sorgerecht nicht übernehmen kann, hält Nathan sich im Hintergrund, bis ihm der Kragen platzt.  
  
„Lucas, bitte geh einen Moment vor die Tür."Verwirrt schaut Lucas auf den Captain.  
  
„Aber..."  
  
„Los, Lucas!"Schulter zuckend verlässt Lucas den Raum. Fixierend schaut Nathan Cinthya an.  
  
„So, jetzt reden wir mal Klartext. Sie haben nicht die geringste Wahl. Sie sind Lucas Mutter und damit verpflichtet, die Aufsichtspflicht zu erfüllen. Und sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, sollte es zu einer Verhandlung kommen, werden sie verlieren."Cinthya will etwas erwidern, doch Nathan lässt sie nicht.  
  
„Nein, jetzt hören sie mir zu. Das er hierbleiben kann habe ich bereits geklärt. Für sie gibt Es zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, sie übernehmen das Sorgerecht für Lucas, dann währe er während des Landganges bei ihnen." Jetzt unterbricht Cinthya Nathan lautstark.  
  
„Ich habe wieder geheiratet und Kinder. Das geht nicht!"  
  
„Oh ja!"Nathans Stimme ist bedrohlich ruhig.  
  
„Sie haben Kinder und Lucas ist ihr ältestes!"Ich werde nicht zulassen, das er sein Leben lang herumgeschubst wird. Deshalb mein zweiter Vorschlag. Ich übernehme das volle Sorgerecht für ihn. Dazu brauche ich allerdings ihre Unterschrift. Einverstanden?"Erstaunt schaut die Frau den Captain an.  
  
„Ja."Ist das Einzige, was sie hervorbringt. Nathan sieht indes über seine aufsteigende Übelkeit hinweg.  
  
„Gut, dann hole ich Lucas wieder herein. Wir sprechen uns später noch einmal."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
mit großen, verwunderten Augen schaut Lucas zum Captain.  
  
„Sie wollen mein Sorgerecht übernehmen? Warum?"  
  
„Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, mich um dich kümmern zu können, hat mir sehr geholfen, Carol und Roberts Tot zu verarbeiten. Außerdem mag ich dich sehr gerne. Aber natürlich kannst du erst mal darüber nachdenken."Einen Moment überlegt Lucas, dann sagt er:  
  
„Nein, ich weiß es schon."Einen Augenblick wartet er, dann schaut er dem Captain offen ins Gesicht.  
  
„Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie mein Sorgerecht übernehmen würden."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
2 Monate später öffnet Lucas die Kabinentür des Captains, der nach mehrfachem Anklopfen nicht geantwortet hatte- und erschrickt. Das Gesicht des Captains ist blass, er scheint in Gedanken abwesend zu sein. Vorsichtig tritt Lucas näher heran.  
  
„Captain?"  
  
„Was?"Mit einem Ruck schrickt er auf und nimmt Lucas wahr.  
  
„Captain, was ist los?"Nathan beruhigt sich und versinkt wieder in seiner Apathie. Unsicher bleibt der Teen bei ihm stehen.  
  
„Captain?"Aus seinen Gedanken heraus spricht Nathan, tonlos.  
  
„Er lebt."Lucas wird immer nervöser.  
  
„Wer, wer lebt?"  
  
„Robert. Er war in Gefangenschaft."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Erst Stunden später hat sich Nathan soweit von dem Schock erholt, das er vor der Seior-crew spricht. Er erläutert ihnen, das sein Sohn auf dem U- Boot nicht ums Leben gekommen, sondern gefangen genommen worden ist. Vor einigen Tagen war ihm dann die Flucht mit zwei anderen gefangenen, die erst seit kurzer zeit in dem Lager der Zwangsarbeit wahren, gelungen. Bis er dann zur Polizei ging und schließlich bis zur UEO durchdringen konnte, hielt er sich, eingeschüchtert von seinen schlimmen Erfahrungen in jahrelanger Gefangenschaft und Zwangsarbeit, mit den Zweien in einer alten Fabrik auf. Admiaral Noice hatte ihn über den Tod seiner Mutter aufgeklärt und dem, sichtlich gequälten Mann, augenblicklich gestattet, zu seinem Vater auf die seaQuest gebracht zu werden, sobald die Polizei alles geklärt hätte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Die Tage bis zu Roberts Ankunft sind für Nathan sehr hart. Immer wieder verhindern die Schuldgefühle, nicht alles getan, und seinen Sohn für tot gehalten zu haben, die Freude, ihn  
  
wieder zu sehen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Drei Tage später öffnet Lucas erneut die Kabinentür des Captains.  
  
„Captain?"Fragend schaut Lucas Erzihungsberechigter ihn an.  
  
„Ja?"Lucas Gesichtsausdruck ist ernst und seine Stimme eindringlich.  
  
„Captain, erinnern sie sich noch an das Gespräch, das wir nach dem Tod meines Vaters geführt haben? Als sie mir sagten, die Vergangenheit könnte ich nicht beeinflussen, aber die Zukunft?"Erstaunt sieht Nathan in die blauen Augen des Teens.  
  
„Ja sicher, warum?"  
  
„Jeder hier sieht, wie schlecht es ihnen geht, sie sind ganz anders als sonst."Nach einer kurzen Pause fährt er fort.  
  
„Sie fühlen sich schuldig, weil Robert leiden musste, nicht wahr? Aber sie können nichts dafür, und sie können die Vergangenheit nicht ungeschehen machen."Verblüfftheit macht sich in dem Gesicht des Captains bemerkbar, aber dann lächelt er. Es ist das erste Mal, seit der Nachricht, das Robert Jahre in Gefangenschaft verbracht hat.  
  
„Du meinst, mir die Schuld zu geben, bringt Robert nichts, ich sollte ihm lieber in der Zukunft helfen.?"jetzt lächelt auch Lucas.  
  
„Ja, sonst machen sie sich später Vorwürfe, weil sie ihm in dieser schweren Zeit nicht helfen konnten, weil sie sich so gequält haben."  
  
„Kiddo, ich muss schon sagen..."Nathan wird ernst, in seine Augen tritt wieder der Glanz, der ihnen gefehlt hatte.  
  
„Danke."  
  
„Bitte."Nathan grinst.  
  
„Was ist, bringen wir Darwin einen neuen Trick bei?"Lucas strahlt.  
  
„Klar."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
„Robert!"Während der langen Umarmung von Vater und Sohn hält sich Lucas im Hintergrund und auch später, als Nathan Robert den Arm um die Schultern legt und sie in der Kabine des Captains verschwinden, steht der blonde Junge stumm zwischen dem Rest der Snior-crew.  
  
Trotz der intensiven Gespräche der letzten Nacht beginnt der Captain früh morgens seinen Dienst auf der Brücke. Gegen zehn Uhr geht er zum moon-pool, in dem Lucas und Darwin spielen. Aber Lucas scheint nicht so fröhlich und ausgelassen wie sonst.  
  
„Lucas traurig?"Nathan muss schmunzeln. Der Delphin spürt immer genau, wenn etwas nicht inordnung ist. Lucas, der Nathans Anwesenheit noch nicht entdeckt hat, streichelt die Nase des Delphins.  
  
„nein, nein, Darwin. Der Captain ist sehr glücklich, er hat seinen Sohn zurück."Nathan geht auf die Beiden zu, an den Beckenrand.  
  
„Ja, Lucas, das habe ich. Was nicht bedeutet, das du mir weniger wichtig bist. Im Gegenteil. Ich bin so froh, das ihr euch kennenlernen könnt. Aber vorher laß uns noch eine Rund mit Darwin spielen, o.k.?"Lucas grinst. Seine Erleichterung ist sichtbar und Nathan ist froh, das Gespräch der Freunde mit angehört zu haben. Schnell zieht er seine Uhr aus und den Taucheranzug an.  
  
„Darwin, alter Junge, hier her, der Kleine hat schon genug Punkte! Nein..."  
  
„Getroffen, Spiel, Satz, Sieg, jeah!"Lachend dreht sich Lucas im Wasser um, wirft den Ball an die Wand und stockt- er schaut direkt in Roberts Gesicht.  
  
„Von wegen, das war Zwei gegen Einen! Oh, guten Morgen Robert. Das ist Lucas Wolenczak, ich habe dir von ihm erzählt."  
  
„Hallo Robert!"Lucas lächelt ihm offen zu."  
  
„Ja, hallo."Gibt Robert steif zurück.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Die nächsten Tage bestehen für Nathan aus seiner Arbeit, Gesprächen mit Robert, den üblichen Spielen und Übungen mit Darwin und der Zeit mit Robert. Er ist glücklich. Und auch Robert und Lucas sind es. Lucas genießt die neue Unbeschwertheit des Captains und Robert sein zurückgewonnenes Leben. Dennoch herrscht zwischen Lucas und Robert eine unausgesprochene Barriere. Dann ist die Zeit gekommen, an der es für Robert heißt, sich zu verabschieden. Den Abend vor seinem Abschied geht er in die Kabine seines Vaters.  
  
„Dad, hast du einen Augenblick?"Nathan lächelt.  
  
„Für dich doch immer."Robert setzt sich und sieht zu seinem Vater.  
  
„Dad, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dir vorstellen kannst, eine Zeit an Land zu leben."  
  
„Wie bitte?"Nathan schaut seinem Sohn in die Augen.  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Weist du, ich fände es schön, wenn wir erstmal eine Zeit für uns hätten. All diese Jahre, ich beginne sie zu verarbeiten. Die Alpträume werden weniger. Aber ich währe einfach froh, wenn du erstmal da wärst."Nathan lächelt, er fühlt die Antwort.  
  
„Natürlich werde ich für dich da sein."Er wird ernst, in seine Augen tritt wieder der Schmerz.  
  
„Robert, du bist mein Sohn. Ich liebe dich. Du und Carol habt mir so gefehlt, sie fehlt mir noch immer. Auf eine Art bin ich mit euch gestorben. Aber nach sechs Jahren wollte ich wieder Leben. Lucas hat mir sehr dabei geholfen und ich habe den Jungen sehr gerne. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach im Stich lassen und ich will es auch nicht. Abgesehen davon bin sein Vormund. Aber ich werde ihn fragen, ob er sich vorstellen kann, eine Zeit mit uns abseits der seaQuest zu verbringen."In Roberts Gesicht spiegeln sich gegensätzliche Gefühle wieder.  
  
„Das heißt, du kommst nur mit ihm mit?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Robert. Ich möchte einfach bei euch beiden sein, ihr gehört doch beide zu mir."Robert erkennt, wie sehr sich sein Vater bemüht und ringt sich zu einem Lächeln durch.  
  
„Es ist o.k., dad, hoffen wir, das er ja sagt.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
„Du gehst weg?"Lucas ist so fassungslos, das er sogar das `sie´ vergisst. Nathan schmunzelt.  
  
„Ja, aber nur mit dir."Er geht auf den Jungen zu und legt seine Hände auf die Schultern des Teens.  
  
„Robert braucht mich jetzt. Aber ich werde dich auf keinen Fall alleine hier lassen. Ich möchte, das du ein Praktikum machst, irgend etwas, das dich interessiert. Kiddo, Robert ist erwachsen, es ist nur für die erste Zeit. Er hat viel durch gemacht und ich möchte ihm helfen, wieder zurecht zu kommen. Ich werde dem Admiral vorschlagen, solange Ford das Komando zu übertragen. Es werden höchstens so zwei Monate sein."Lucas lächelt.  
  
„O.K, sie haben mich überzeugt. Ich komme mit."  
  
„Was wir höchst erfreut und mit tiefer Erleichterung wahrnehmen, Professor!"Nathan grinst.  
  
„Was ich damit sagen möchte: ich fand das du eben doch sehr angenehm. Möchtest du es nicht beibehalten?"Auch Lucas grinst.  
  
„Ai, Captain!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
„Seit ihr sicher? Ich weiß nicht, er ist noch so jung. Also gut, wenn ihr meint."Robert schaltet das Vidphone aus, als es an der Tür klopft.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Hallo Robert."  
  
„Hi dad, komm rein.  
  
„Ich wollte dir erzählen, dass es morgen losgehen kann. Lucas kommt mit. Ich sage ja, er ist ein toller Junge."Robert streicht sich eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Ja- sicher. Ich denke, ich sollte dann mal anfangen zu packen. Und du, hast du schon mit Admiral Noyce gesprochen?"  
  
„Ja, das ist geklärt. Aber ich muß auch noch packen. Gute Nacht Robert."  
  
„Gute Nacht, dad."  
  
In dieser Nacht wacht Robert Schweiß gebadet auf. Doch diesmal war es keiner seiner häufigen Albträume. Er rappelt sich auf, streift die Decke ab und geht ins Bad. Seine Hände auf das Waschbecken gestützt, guckt er in den Spiegel. Soll er das wirklich tun? Lucas kann doch eigentlich nichts dafür. Er muß an die Worte seiner Freunde denken. `Dieses Genie hat dir deinen Vater genommen. Wir haben berichte über die Zwei gesehen, wie vertraut sie miteinander sind. Dabei hat er eine Mutter...` Robert kühlt sich das Gesicht. Sein Entschluß steht fest. Er würde den einzigen Menschen, der ihm noch geblieben ist, nicht an einen Fremden verlieren, der ihn nicht einmal braucht.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Am nächsten Morgen verabschieden sich Robert, Lucas und Nathan von der Crew. Darwin würde mit zur Insel schwimmen. Zusammen fahren sie zu Nathans Insel. Vor dem Haus bleiben sie stehen, jeder in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Dies also war das Haus, indem seine Eltern nach seinem Verschwinden gelebt hatten. Hier war seine mom gestorben und hier hatte sich sein dad vom Rest der Welt abgeschottet.  
  
Lucas Gedanken richten sich eher in die Zukunft. Hier würde er in der nächsen Zeit leben Zusammen mit dem Captain und Robert. Robert. Lucas hatt sich Mühe gegeben, ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Wo her kommt nur das Gefühl, das Robert versucht, ihn auf Abstand zu halten? Aber nein, das bildet er sich nur ein, schließlich ist er einverstanden gewesen, mit Lucas und seinem Vater hier zu wohnen.  
  
„Gehen wir rein?"Damit reißt er sich und die Anderen aus den Gedanken.  
  
„Ja sicher, kommt."Nathan nimmt seine Tasche und geht vor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- 


	2. Gefangen

Gefangen  
  
Author: snuggles  
  
Teil: 2/2  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix  
  
Info: Besonderst dieser Teil enthält das Thema Gewalt, wen das zu sehr berührt, sollte das hier nicht lesen.  
  
@ Yury: Danke für deine Review. Nein, ich hab es nicht noch mal gelesen. Wie gesagt, es ist eine alte story und eigentlich war ich der Meinung, das ich sie Korrektur gelesen hatte. Auch bei diesem Teil wirst du wahrscheinlich einige Fehler finden, aber diesmal hab ich mein Rechtschreibprogramm noch mal drauf angesetzt. ( Ja, das mit dem Chief war Absicht. Der Captain sagt nichts zu Lucas Verhalten, und da Lucas gerade seinen Vater verloren hat, schweigt auch der Chief, obwohl es eigentlich seinem Wesen entspricht, Lucas auf seine Frechheit hinzuweisen (Jedenfalls hat der Chief bei mir dieses Wesen).  
  
@ Diana: Danke! Auch dieser Teil hier ist alt, ich wollte nur nicht direkt alles ins Netz setzen, weil ich erst mal sehen wollte, ob es überhaupt jemand ließt. Zwar tun das anscheinend nur du und Yury, aber euch will ich auch nicht länger warten lassen. Also viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Gemächlich geht Lucas Wolenczak die Straße entlang. Heute würde sein Praktikum beginnen. Ein Praktikum bei der Navie! Der Junge schmunzelt bei dem Gedanken. Wann darf ein 14 Jähriger schon zur Navie? Andererseits musste er dafür wirklich früh aufstehen. Er schaut sich um, die Straßen sind noch dunkel und nicht besonderst gut beleuchtet. Der Captain hatte ihn ans Festland gebracht und angeboten, ihn bis zum Gebäude der Navie zu fahren. Aber Lucas hatte abgelehnt. Die U- Bahn Verbindungen wären gut und er sei schließlich kein Kleinkind mehr, um das sich der Captain ständig kümmern müsse. Ein paar Minuten läuft der Blondschopf so vor sich hin, als ein Wagen auf der Straße neben ihm hält und ein Fenster herunter gekurbelt wird. In gebrochenem Englisch fragt der Mann am Steuer nach dem Weg zum Postamt. Bevor Lucas etwas sagen kann, wird die hintere Tür mit den verdunkelten Gläsern aufgerissen und Lucas wird ins Auto gezogen. Bevor er weiß, wie ihm geschieht, bekommt er eine Spritze in den Arm und sackt auf dem Sitz zusammen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Stunden später ruft Mr. Lloyd bei Nathan Bridger an, um sich über den Verbleib des für heute erwarteten Praktikanten zu erkundigen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Zur selben Zeit wacht ein blonder Teen mit verwirrten blauen Augen in einem leeren Zimmer mit blau gestrichenen Wänden auf. An den Heizkörper gefesselt und mit Klebeband auf seinem Mund, liegt er auf dem Boden. Ein paar Minuten später betritt ein älterer Mann den Raum. Eine Weile steht er vor ihm und schaut ihn an, dann reißt er Lucas unsanft das Klebeband vom Mund. Sein höhnischer Blick macht Lucas wütend. Und so ist Lucas erste Frage, trotz seiner Angst:  
  
„Was wollen sie von mir?"Er wird ignoriert und zieht hektisch an seinen Fesseln. Doch seine Versuche, sich loszustrampeln misslingen, der Knoten wird nur enger, das Seil schneidet in seine Haut. Also wird er ruhighehr und denkt nach. Der Mann vor ihm kommt ihm merkwürdig bekannt vor. Wieder richtet er seine kalten grauen Augen auf Lucas.  
  
„Gérard!"  
  
Knapp nickt er zu dem Jungen, der trotz der morgendlichen Dunkelheit in Gérard den Beifahrer des Wagens erkennt, er ihm mit aller Kraft in den Magen tritt. Dem Teenager wird übel, vor Schmerz grümmt er sich in seinen Fesseln. Der Mann im Kittel zieht eine weitere Spritze auf und erneut steigt in Lucas die Angst auf. Wieder wird es schwarz um ihn herum.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Als Lucas zu sich kommt, sitzt er auf einem Stuhl in einem anderen Raum. Seine Hände sind nach hinten zusammen gebunden, aber sein Mund ist frei. Mühsam zwingt er sich, seine Augen zu öffnen und nimmt wahr, dass sich diesmal vier Männer im Raum befinden. Neben den zwei Männern, dessen Bekanntschaft er bereiz machen musste, sind noch zwei, sehr, unterschiedliche Männer, hinzu gekommen. Der eine ist klein, trägt eine dunkel grüne Brille und sieht eigentlich ganz harmlos aus, denkt Lucas mit einem Galgenhumor, den er sich selbst nicht zugetraut hätte. Der vierte dagegen ist um einiges größer als die Anderen und so kräftig, das er Chief Crocker locker k.o. schlagen könnte. Auch diesen Gedanken verwirft Lukas direkt wieder. Diesmal wartet er, bis einer der Männer spricht. Der kleinere Mann mit der grünen Brille setzt sich auf einen Stuhl direkt vor ihn und beugt sich nach vorne.  
  
„So, Mr. Wolenczak, du fragst dich sicher, warum du hier bist, nicht wahr?" Lucas nickt stumm.  
  
„Nun, wie wir gehört haben, bist du einer der besten Hacker, die es zurzeit gibt, wenn nicht der Beste. Stimmt das?"Lucas reagiert nicht und der Mann gibt dem Franzosen Gérard ein Zeichen. Ein harter Schlag trifft ihn ins Gesicht. Mit ruhiger, öliger Stimme, sich ein Haar aus dem Gesicht streichend, fährt der Mann fort.  
  
„Nun, würdest du mir jetzt antworten?"Lucas schluckt. Er weiß nicht mehr, was überwiegt. Wut, Schmerz oder Angst.  
  
„Kann sein, dass ich gut bin."Diesmal wartet Gérard nicht erst. Ein zweiter Schlag folgt, diesmal auf die andere Wange.  
  
„Geht das auch etwas genauer?"Fragt sein Gegenüber, immer noch emotionslos. Der Teen reißt sich mit aller Gewalt zusammen.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Beste bin, aber bis jetzt konnte mich noch keiner schlagen."Mit rauem Lächeln streicht der kleine Mann ihm mit der Rückseite zweier Finger über die Wange. Sie fühlen sich grob und aufgesprungen an und Lucas versucht zurück zu zucken. „Na siehst du, es geht doch. Hast du schon einmal versucht, dich in´s Netz der UEO ein zu hacken?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Hast du´s geschafft?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Und der Navie?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Geschafft?"  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Der World Bank?"  
  
„Ich habe es versucht."  
  
„Was heißt versucht?"  
  
„Ich bin nicht durch gekommen."In dieser Situation zu lügen, fällt Lucas nicht leicht. Dennoch verzieht er keine Miene. Die drei Anderen bekommen ein Zeichen, die Männer verlassen den Raum.  
  
Der Mann, der Lucas gespritzt hat, wendet sich an den Brillenträger.  
  
„Mr. Jonson, ich glaube nicht , dass er lügt."  
  
„Nein, Professor, dazu hat er zu viel Angst. Aber ich denke, er kann es."  
  
„Dann zwingen wir ihn."Wirft Gérad in seinem Gebrochenem Englisch ein." Der Professor schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Ich denke nicht, das das viel Sinn macht. Kinder sind anders als Erwachsene. Sie schaffen fast alles, was sie wollen. Erwachsene leisten unter Druck, Kinder versagen."Jonson nickt.  
  
„Sie müssen es wissen, Professor. Also Plan b. Das ist natürlich wesentlich langwieriger als wir es wollten, aber mir soll es recht sein. Sie sind sich ihrer Sache noch sicher?"  
  
„Selbstverständlich. Ich werde ihnen zeigen, was es heißt, Professor Filton zu verachten!"Seine Augen funkeln wütend und seine Hände verkrampfen sich zu Fäusten.  
  
„Und er wird nichts von seinem Können verlernen?"versichert sich Anthony Jonson.  
  
„Wie ich ihnen schon mehrfach erklärt habe, betreffen diese Medikamente nur das Erinnerungsvermögen. Außerdem greifen die Medikamente durch eine spezielle Anwendung nur die persönlichen Ereignisse an, aber das zu erklären würde jetzt zu weit führen. Sollte er irgendwann seine Freiheit wiedergewinnen"– er grinst,  
  
„Wird er sozusagen zwei Gedächtnisse haben. Aber bis die Medikamente, die er bekommen wird, ihre Wirkung verloren haben, wird er genau das glauben, was ich ihm erzähle."  
  
„Und wieso dann so viel Zeit verschwenden?"Mischt sich jetzt der Franzose wieder ein. Leicht genervt schaut Filton ihn an.  
  
„Wie ich gerade betont habe, er ist noch ein Kind. Gefühle, die sich langsam aufbauen sind einfach stärker. Davon abgesehen muss er 14 Jahre in sich aufnehmen. Von jedem Abschnitt eine geringe Sequenz. Das dürfte reichen. Wichtig ist, das er sich an einen Schläger und einen Held in seinem Leben erinnert. Z.B dieser Bridger. Oder nein, sein Opa. Der könnte ihn geschlagen und erniedrigt und Bridger ihn befreit haben. Lucas muss etwas schreckliches getan haben, sagen wir,"er überlegt einen Moment.  
  
„Bridgers Frau umzubringen. Ja, so müsste es gehen. Bridger hat ihn gerettet, im Streit hat Lucas Carol umgebracht und deshalb ist er hier. Dann muss er nur noch glauben, Bridger verlange aus irgend einem Grund, das er das tut und ich sage euch, er wird es tun."Miguell schaltet sich wieder ein und Jonson findet Gefallen daran, seine Methode genauer zu erläutern.  
  
„Wenn seine Erinnerungen komplett ausgeschaltet sind, er keine Bilder mehr im Kopf hat, wie soll er sich Bridger, seinen Opa und andere Menschen dann vorstellen?"  
  
„Ja, das ist in der Tat genial. Ich habe Jahre geforscht, um das heraus zu bekommen. Obwohl es eigentlich ganz einfach ist. Alle Personen, jedes Gesicht außer denjenigen, die ständig um ihn sind, also uns, wird für eine Zeit gelöscht sein. Das ist notwendig, auch wenn wir eigentlich nur die Handlung der Personen in seinem Gedächtnis ändern wollen. Aber wie ich zu sagen pflege, Erfolg bringt nur exaktes Arbeiten."Er fährt sich durch´s Haar.  
  
„Wir müssen Fotos der Zwei und einigen anderen Personen in seinem Leben beschaffen, damit es für ihn ein vollständiges Bild ergibt. Diese werden ihm dann genau eine halbe Stunde nach spritzen der Medikamente gezeigt. Mit meiner Stimme zusammen werden sie sozusagen in ihm lebendig."Nach einer kurzen Pause spricht er weiter.  
  
„So, ich denke, das währe es dann. Nein, eins noch. Wenn ich mit meiner Behandlung anfange, ist es wichtig, das ihr nicht abfällig über den Captain redet. Und das hier ist ein Experiment. damit er uns nicht völlig zusammenbricht oder wahnsinnig wird, sollte sich einer von uns freundschaftlich etwas um ihn kümmern. Jetzt meldet sich der große Mann, der sich bis her im Hintergrund gehalten hat, zu Wort.  
  
„Kann ich das machen, Anthony? Bitte?"Die Anderen grinsen spöttisch, aber der Professor zeigt ein gutmütiges, Lächeln, das in seinem Gesicht irgendwie fehl am Platz wirkt.  
  
„Ja, George, du machst das sicher gut."Dann wird seine Stimme wieder härter .  
  
„Und ansonsten gilt: Bridger ist sein Held, er muss alles dafür tun, dass er ihm verzeiht. Und diese Strafe hier ist nicht vom Captain, sondern vom bösen Vater Staat angeordnet worden."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Während die vier Männer alles besprochen haben und nun wieder zu Lucas gehen, ist es spät geworden. Nathan hat die Polizei verständigt. Dank seiner hohen Stellung und guten Verbindung zur UEO, wird die Suche nach dem Blonden Teenager sofort eingeleitet. Dies ist die Erste der vielen schlaflosen Nächte, die in der nächsten Zeit auf Nathan Bridger warten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Lucas schreit, so laut er kann. Immer und immer wieder tritt und schlägt Gérard auf den wehrlosen, gefesselten Jungen ein. Aber Lucas sieht ihn nicht. Er sieht einen älteren, grauhaarigen Mann vor sich. Anfangs hört er die Stimme des Professors, der ihn beschimpft. Doch immer mehr vermischt sich die Stimme mit den Bildern vor seinen Augen, mehr und mehr klingt sie wie die vertraute Stimme seines Opas.  
  
Immer wieder wird Lucas auf diese Weise gequält. Zwei Wochen lang bekommt der Teenager Medikamente gespritzt. Er tritt um sich und versucht, sich zu wehren, aber es hilft ihm alles nichts. Tag für Tag liegt er in dem blauen Raum. Nur eine Stunde, wenn es dunkel ist, darf er nach draußen. Dazu kommt die Panik, als er merkte, dass sein Erinnerungsvermögen nachlässt. Gleichzeitig merkte er, das nur die persönlichen Ereignisse in seinem Kopf miteinander verschwimmen und schließlich verschwinden. An alles was er gelesen, gehört und gelernt hat, kann er sich dagegen genauso gut wie vorher erinnern. Etwas beunruight ihn allerdings zusätzlich: Ihm wird klar, das er Filton im Zusammenhang mit Menschenexperimenten vor fast zwei Jahren im Fernsehen gesehen hatte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Save  
  
Save  
  
Save me  
  
I can´t face this life alone  
  
Save  
  
Save  
  
Save me  
  
I´m naked and I´m far from home  
  
Don´t let me force my live alone  
  
Save  
  
Save  
  
Save me  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Inzwischen ist Lucas seit vier Wochen in Gefangenschaft. Zwischen den `Behandlungen´ versucht Lucas, sich darüber klar zu werden, wer und wo er aus welchem Grund ist. Aber es gelingt ihm nicht. Immer wieder kreisen seine Gedanken um die Vergangenheit, die er glaubt zu kennen. Er hat aufgehört, sich zu wehren, hat sich an die Spritzen gewöhnt. Jonson achtet darauf, ihn vor den `Behandlungen´ schlagen zu lassen, damit sich Lucas die vielen blauen Flecke einigermaßen erklären kann. Bald merkt Lucas auch, das der hünenhafte George nicht viel von dem weiß, was vor sich geht. Aber er ist für Lucas da und Lucas fühlt, das der Mann es ehrlich meint.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Sein Leben lang hatte George auf den intelligenten Professor gehört. Als dessen Projekte mit den Wirkungen neu entdeckter Medikamente auf Empörung gestoßen wahr, war er sicher, das der Professor mit seiner Wut im Recht war. George, der seit seiner Kindheit wegen seiner unterdurchschnittlichen Intelligenz gehänselt wurde, empfand von Anfang an tiefe Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit zu dem Jungen, der ihn vor den Anderen in Schutz genommen hatte. Anthony zeigte ihm, wie er sich und natürlich auch ihn mit seiner Kraft schützen konnte.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Aber nun ist George ebenso dankbar, das er, seit Géorge da ist, nicht mehr zu schlagen muss. Besonderst, da ihm dieser hilflose blonde Junge, der trotz allem immer wieder seine Intelligenz und sein großes Allgemeinwissen, das ihm geblieben ist, zeigt, ans Herz gewachsen ist.  
  
Dann kommen die etwas erträglicheren Tage für Lucas. In seiner `Erinnerung´ stirbt sein Opa, er kommt zu seinem Vater, der ihn ignoriert. Dann wird er auf das U- Boot geschickt, wo er Nathan Bridger kennen lernt. Dieser Mann tut etwas, das bisher noch niemand getan hat: er beachtet ihn. Als auch sein Vater stirbt, nimmt Nathan ihn auf. In Gedanken erlebt Lucas eine wunderschöne Zeit auf der Insel. Aber plötzlich taucht Carol auf. Allein in seinem Raum versucht Lucas nach zu vollziehen, woher sie und der Neid auf sie plötzlich kam. Die Worte des Captains, Filtons Worte, gehen ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
„Nein Lucas, ich muss mich um Carrol kümmern. Lucas, Robert ist tot. Es ist alles so schwer für uns..."Und dann dieser Streit mit Carol. Sie wollte ihn an der Schulter fassen, beruhigen. Aber er stieß sie weg. Er hatte doch nicht auf die Klippen geachtet. Geschockt stand er da, Carol war tot. Die leeren Augen des Captains. Und jetzt ist er hier.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Seit dieser `Erinnerung´ leidet Lucas mehr denn je. Bis Filton und Janson heute Morgen in das Zimmer, in dem inzwischen ein Bett, ein Stuhl und ein Tisch stehen, kommen. Sofort zieht Lucas sich in eine Ecke auf das Bett zurück, zieht die Beine um den Körper und schlingt die Arme darum. Jetzt würden sie ihn schlagen, oder ihn wieder mitnehmen und dann würde er sich an ein weiteres schreckliches Detei erinnern können. Aber sie setzen sich nur neben ihn.  
  
„Lucas, wir haben lange überlegt, ob wir dir das erzählen und haben uns dafür entschieden. Nathan Bridger war da."Die Worte verfehlen ihre Wirkung nicht. Lucas schaut auf.  
  
„Dad?"So hatte er ihn in einer seiner letzten `Erinnerung´ genannt. Filton grinst, er weiß, was er kann.  
  
„Ja, dein dad."  
  
„Wann? Wann war er hier?"Lucas vergisst alle Furcht.  
  
„Heute morgen. Er wollte zu dir, aber es geht nicht."  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Zja..."Sagt Jonson gedehnt.  
  
„Du weist nicht, wer dich eingesperrt hat, oder?"  
  
„Nein."Lucas Stimme zittert.  
  
„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, das es Nathan Bridger war, oder?"Er lächelt ölig.  
  
„Also wirklich. Bridger versucht die ganze Zeit, die Behörden von deiner Unschuld zu überzeugen. Verdient hast du´s ja nicht. Das hier ist die Strafe des Staats. Und der Captain sieht nur eine Möglichkeit, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen."Lucas hebt den Kopf.  
  
„Du musst dich in die World Bank einhacken. Auf Lucas erschrockenes Gesicht sagt er:  
  
„Keine Angst, niemand wird einen Schaden davontragen. Du wirst etwas Geld abheben, auf sein Konto übertragen und er wird es ihnen wiedergeben, wenn du frei bist.  
  
„Aber... das ist Erpressung."Jonson seufzt.  
  
„Das bist du ihm eben wert. Und er dir doch auch, oder? Aber wie gesagt, wir hätten es dir gar nicht sagen dürfen. Die zwei Männer erheben sich, Jonson schaut ihn noch einmal an.  
  
„Du solltest auch bedenken, was du ihm damit antust. Er hat Carol und Robert verloren. Carols Tot war deine Schuld. Trotzdem bemüht er sich so um dich und du lehnst ihn ab wegen einer Moral? Tut mir leid, aber das ist nicht nur absurd, das ist Verrat."Sie verlassen das Zimmer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
3 Monate sind seit der Entführung vergangen. Nichts hatten Nathan und die Polizei unversucht gelassen, um Lucas zu finden, alles vergebens. Auch Robert geht es sehr schlecht. Er hatte sich einreden lassen, alles sei wie früher, wenn Lucas weg währe. Er merkt schnell, das das Blödsinn ist, sein Vater ist inzwischen halb tot vor Sorge und Schuldgefühlen dem, ihm anvertrauten Jungen gegenüber. Und auch Robert macht sich schreckliche Vorwürfe. Aber nun ist es zu spät. Was soll er auch tun? Nathan alles erzählen? Nein, er würde ihn dafür hassen und verachten. Außerdem weiß er nicht einmal, wo seine `Freunde´ mit Lucas sind. Also schweigt er weiter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Angestrengt und bis aufs höchste konzentriert sitzt Lucas vor dem Computer. Er merkt, das er es kann. Er weiß nicht woher, aber jeder Schritt kommt ihm bekannt vor. Die vier Männer stehen um ihn herum, George hinter ihm. In den letzten Tagen hatte George versucht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es ist nicht das Zimmer, in dem Lucas eingesperrt ist, nicht mal die blauen Flecke, die teilweise immer noch zu sehen sind. Er hatte ein Gespräch von Filton und Jonson mitangehört, aus dem eindeutig hervor ging, das Lucas niemals frei kommen würde, und Bridger gar nicht weiß, wo Lucas ist. Und nun möchte George nichts mehr, als seinem jungen Freund, der so offen und vertrauensvoll mit ihm spricht, zu helfen.  
  
Fast hat Lucas es geschafft. Nur noch ein paar Klicke- und der Computer stürzt ab. Lucas atmet tief aus und betet, das Nathan ihm verzeihen kann. Auch ohne Gedächtnis ist er intelligent genug zu wissen, was passieren kann, wenn er sich in solch ein komplexes System hackt.  
  
Wütend zerrt Gérard Lucas vom Stuhl, packt ihn am Hals und stemmt ihn an der Wand hoch. Jonson behält mühsam die Fassung.  
  
„Weist du eigentlich, was du da tust? Auch wenn du es vergessen hast, die wissen, wer der beste Hacker der Welt ist. Wenn raus kommt, das du im System warst, sperren sie auch Nathan ein, wegen Anstiftung zu einer Straftat. Er hat so viel für dich getan, und du dankst es ihm so."Die Tränen steigen Lucas in die Augen.  
  
„Das wollte ich nicht."  
  
„Dann mach es wieder gut!"Erneut setzt sich Lucas an den Computer und diesmal leitet er das Geld um.  
  
„Wohin?"Fragt er knapp. Professor Filton gibt ihm einen Zettel.  
  
„Dorthin."Lucas Gedanken überschlagen sich, er denkt an den Fernsehbericht von damals, mit dem Professor. Der Verdacht, den er schon seit der Zeit hegt, als sein Gedächtnis immer schlechter geworden ist, festigt sich in ihm. Seine Hände fliegen über die Tastatur.  
  
„Was dauert denn da noch so lange?"Drängelt Jonson.  
  
„Gleich... jetzt hab ich`s. Sehen sie den Betrag?"Die reinste Explosion. Die sonst so reservierten Männer jubeln. Wieder arbeitet es in Lucas Gehirn.  
  
//Ich hatte recht. Ihre Reaktion sagt alles. So vieles passt nicht zusammen. Das Bemühen dieser Männer, die mich Geschlagen haben passt so wenig zu ihnen, wie zu dad eine Erpressung. Wenn es diesen dad überhaupt gibt. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was sie sonst noch mit mir gemacht haben.//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Während sich der Junge mit beiden Händen durch die Haare fährt, verlassen die Männer den Raum. Nur George bleibt zurück und auch Jonson geht noch einmal auf ihn zu, schaut ihm ins Gesicht.  
  
„So, jetzt sage ich dir mal was. Du bist deinem `dad´ völlig egal. Du hast seine Frau umgebracht. Ihn kümmert es einen Scheiß, was du machst. Das Geld hast du uns bezahlt. Für Unterkunft und Kost."Mit gemeinem lächeln schlägt er die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
Bittend bleibt George vor Lucas stehen.  
  
„Lucas!"Er versucht ihm übers Haar und die Tränen vom Gesicht zu streichen, aber Lucas stößt ihn weg. Tief enttäuscht schaut Lucas ihm in die Augen.  
  
„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Du wusstest, was dad mir bedeutet. Und ich weiß nicht mal, ob es ihn überhaupt gibt, wie viel meiner Erinnerung war ist. Verschwinde, ich will dich nie wieder sehen!"Er dreht sich um, ändert aber kurz entschlossen seine Meinung, und schaut ihn noch einmal an. Seine Stimme klingt, als hätte er entgültig auf gegeben.  
  
„Ich hätte es wissen müssen, du bist nicht anders als sie. Du warst auch nur hinter dem Geld her. Aber du wirst es nicht bekommen, keiner von euch! Ich habe es auf ein anderes Konto überstellt. Siehst du, mein Gefühl hat mich nicht verlassen. Und ich habe etwas, das dir fremd ist: Verstand! Und jetzt geh raus und sag´s ihnen, sollen sie mich doch Tot prügeln! Das Geld bekommt ihr nie!"  
  
Niedergeschlagen verlässt George das Zimmer. Aber gleichzeitig ist er entschlossen dem, nun fast 15 Jährigen zu helfen. Lucas hat recht, er ist nicht klug, aber auch er hat etwas, das den drei Männern in seiner Gesellschaft fremd ist: Mitleid und Gefühl.  
  
Drei Stunden später öffnet Nathan Bridger die Tür. Er sieht schlecht aus, hat Ringe um die Augen, als hätte er schon lange nicht mehr richtig geschlafen.  
  
„Ja?"Auch seine Stimme klingt müde. Überrascht blickt er nach oben, um dem Mann vor der Tür in die Augen schauen zu können.  
  
„Sind sie Nathan Bridger?"  
  
„Ja, warum?"Erleichtert atmet George auf. Durch die vielen Suchanzeigen und Berichte ist der Aufenthaltsort des Captains bekannt geworden. George hat keinen Führerschein, also ist er mit Taxi und Boot hier her gekommen.  
  
„Es geht um Lucas, ich weiß, wo er ist."  
  
„Was?"Nathans Augen weiten sich vor Staunen, schnell bittet er den fremden Mann hinein.  
  
„Wo ist er?"Eine klare Frage, auf die George eine klare Antwort gibt.  
  
„Im Ferienhaus von Professor Filton."  
  
„Wurde er entführt? Und wer hat ihn entführt?"  
  
„Professor Filton, Gérard Guinness, Jonson... und ich."Er senkt den Kopf.  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Sie wollten ihn dazu zwingen, Geld von der World Bank zu übertragen. Er hat sie überlistet, er ist sehr klug."George lächelt, dann wird sein Gesichtzausdruck wieder ernst. Er versucht zu erklären, was ihn bewegt.  
  
„Sie werden sehr sauer sein, wenn sie es merken."Nathan zögert nicht, gibt die Informationen an das FBI weiter, die sich sofort auf den Weg machen. Einen Moment bleibt der Captain vor George stehen, dann fasst er sich an den Kopf.  
  
„Jonson und Guinness sagten sie? Das sind doch Roberts Freunde..."  
  
„Das waren sie."Robert, der alles mit angehört hat, tritt durch die offene Nebentür.  
  
„Dad, ich muss dir etwas sagen..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Trotz der unglaublichen Wut und Enttäuschung über seinen Sohn, nimmt Nathan Robert mit auf den Weg zu Lucas. Er weiß, dass Robert ihm einiges näher erklären kann. Während der langen Autofahrt versucht George alles zu erklären und Robert kann einiges erläutern. Bevor sie aussteigen, hält Nathan Robert fest. Seine Augen blicken voller Entsetzen, ja sogar mit Abscheu auf Robert.  
  
„Für all das wirst du dich verantworten. Und du wirst dir eine Wohnung suchen. Ich werde dir helfen, wenn ich kann, das Gericht davon zu überzeugen, dich nicht ein zu sperren, auch wenn du es verdient hast. Aber dann musst du alleine zurecht kommen. Wie konntest du das Lucas nur antun? Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Ich war doch für dich da, wir hätten glücklich werden können."Flehend schaut Robert seinen Vater an.  
  
„Bitte, dad, es tut mir so furchtbar leid!"  
  
„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen. Ich werde jetzt alles dafür tun, Lucas zu helfen. Was habt ihr gesagt? Er hält mich für seinen dad? Ich werde alles geben, ihm der dad zu sein, den er gerade jetzt braucht."  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hat sich das FBI entschlossen, zu stürmen. Die drei haben Lucas Lüge entdeckt und sind dabei, sich an ihm zu rechen. Stürmen ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die das FBI sieht, den Jungen lebend aus dem Gebäude zu bekommen.  
  
Jonson und Guinnes erschießen sie. Doch der Versuch, Filten fest zu nehmen, misslingt. Wo er plötzlich das Messer her nimmt fragt niemand, als er auf den blonden Teen losgeht, der sich blutend, mit letzter Kraft, an der Wand aufrecht hält. Jonson holt aus, sticht zu und kann nicht mehr anhalten, als George sich zwischen die Zwei stürzt. Anthony schaut ihm in die Augen, das Messer hat George ins Herz getroffen. Er geht in die Knie. Das ist das erste Mal, das Lucas sieht, wie Filton echte Emotionen zeigt. Er schluchzt, er schreit, er fleht. Es nutzt ihm alles nichts. Er hat den einzigen Menschen, der ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hat, getötet. Mit dem Gedanken, endlich frei zu sein und den einzigen Freund, an den er sich sicher erinnern kann, verloren zu haben und die Augen fest und ungläubig auf Nathan gerichtet, der nun auf ihn zu rennt, sinkt Lucas am Boden zusammen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Lucas tiefe Ohnmacht dauert zwei Tage, bis er, geschwächt von all den Medikamenten und Erlebnissen, wieder aufwacht. Nathan sitzt an seinem Bett, Lucas ist nicht sicher, ob er seinen Augen trauen kann. Dennoch schluchzt er.  
  
„Dad! Es tut mir so leid."Erschüttert nimmt Nathan seine Hand.  
  
„Du hast nichts getan, Kiddo, er hat es dir eingeredet, aber es stimmt nicht. Carol ist am Fieber gestorben. Du hast keine Schuld, glaub mir!"  
  
Wieder fällt Lucas in einen tiefen Schlaf. Vier Wochen hat er fiebrige Träume, die Medikamente verlieren ihre Wirkung. Seine Erinnerungen vermischen sich. Er sieht seinen Opa vor sich, seinen lieben Opa. Plötzlich grinst er und schreit Lucas an. Dann vermischt sich seine Stimme mit der des Professors. Schweißgebadet wacht Lucas auf. Wieder ist Nathan da, wieder beruight er ihn. Allmählich verändern sich seine Träume. Alptraum und wirkliche Erinnerung trennen sich klarer. Wacht er auf und sieht Nathan, der sich ein Zweitbett zu ihm ins Zimmer hat stellen lassen und sich auch allmählich erholt, sind seine Gefühle unterschiedlich. Wacht er nach einem Alptraum auf, hat er furchtbare Schuldgefühle, bittet seinen `dad´ immer wieder, ihm zu verzeihen. Wacht er nach einer wirklichen Erinnerung oder ruhigerem Schlaf auf, ist er einfach froh, das Nathan für ihn da ist. Seine Mutter ist trotz mehrfachen Bittens seitens Nathan nicht erschienen. Und so ist Nathan neben den Ärzten, Krankenschwestern und Pflegern der einzige, den er in diesen Wochen hat. Und so verändert sich die Dankbarkeit, die er ihm gegenüber empfindet, nicht. Allerdings sieht er den Captain nicht mehr als `Held´, sondern mehr als Mensch, der auch Fehler machen kann und darf.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Auch den nächsten Monat muss Lucas im Krankenhaus verbringen, noch immer ist er sehr geschwächt und auch verunsichert. Aber allmählich darf er wieder mehr Besuch empfangen und so besuchen ihn Nick und Juliett, die senior- Crew der seaQuest und auch einige seiner früheren Freunde. Die Verhandlung mit Filten, Robert und schließlich auch seine eigene, geht ihm sehr nahe. Filtons Urteil lautet Lebenslänglich, Robert konnte dem Gefängnis entgehen und er selbst musste nur das Geld an die World Bank zurück zahlen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Als Lucas schließlich das Krankenhaus verlassen kann, geht es ihm und auch Nathan deutlich besser. In dieser langen Zeit hatten sie viele ausgiebige Gespräche geführt und waren sich darin übereingekommen, sich anfangs auf der Insel Zeit zum Verarbeiten zu nehmen und dann auf der seaQuest einen Neuanfang zu versuchen.  
  
The world is changing  
  
And time is spinning fast  
  
It´s so amazing how you came into my live  
  
I know it seems all hope is gone  
  
I know you feel you can´t be strong  
  
And once again the story ends with you and I  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Lange hatten die Anderen die Beerdigung verlassen und noch immer kniet der blonde Mann vor dem offenem Grab. Die einzlen grauen Strähnen in den Haaren des Mannes und unauffällige Falten im Gesicht lassen erkennen, dass er kein junger Mensch mehr ist. Und doch dominieren noch immer die großen blauen Augen in dem schön geschnittenen Gesicht. Immer wieder sieht Lucas Wolenczak Bilder im Geiste an sich vorüberziehen.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Seine Rückkehr auf die Insel. Es sollte ein Neuanfang werden, und das war es auch. Anfangs war es eine schwere Zeit, aber dank dem Captain lernte er wieder, Menschen zu vertrauen und Gefühle auszuleben. Nach einigen Monaten konnte er sogar Robert verzeihen. Und der Captain zeigte, das auch er nur ein Mensch ist. Ihm viel es sehr schwer zu vergessen, er war so tief enttäuscht, das es ihm erst nach langer Zeit gelang, zu seinem Sohn wieder ein Verhältnis aufzubauen. Bis zu seinem 22. Lebensjahr lebte Lucas mit Bridger, den er all die Jahre Captain oder Nathan nannte, abwechselnd auf der Insel oder auf der seaQuest, auch wenn Nathan immer wieder darauf bestand, das Lucas auch anderweitig auf verschiedenen Booten und an Land wenigstens für kurze Zeit Erfahrungen sammelte. Bis Nathan in Rente ging, fuhr Lucas regelmäßig auf der seaQuest mit und tut es noch heute vereinzelt. Die seaQuest ist inzwischen mehrfach renoviert und gehört so immer noch zu den größten und besten Schiffen der UEO.  
  
Sowohl Nathan als auch Lucas hatten verschiedene Partnerrinnen. Aber für Lucas war es noch nichts festes und Nathan fand nie wieder eine Frau, die einen Platz in seinem Leben auf die Weise einnehmen konnte, wie Carol es getan hatte. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Neue Erinnerungen werden in Lucas wach.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Die erste eigene Wohnung mit der Frau, bei der er sich sicher war, das es für immer oder wenigstens eine lange Zeit seien würde. Und wie sehr hatte er Nathan bewundert. Dieser Mann, der ihn gelehrt hatte, Gefühle zuzulassen und auszuleben, gab ihm auch die Möglichkeit, es zu tun und selbstständig zu werden, obwohl es ihm sicher nicht leicht fiel, ihn nach so langer Zeit `gehen´ zu lassen.  
  
Mit 24 zog Lucas erneut für 1 Jahr auf die Insel. Die Trennung von seiner Freundin fiel ihm sehr schwer. So verbrachte er so viel Zeit wie möglich beim Captain und auf der seaQuest. Als Sohn des Captains hatte er ein einziges Sonderrecht: er konnte dort arbeiten, ohne sich verpflichten zu müssen. Nach dieser Zeit kaufte er sich die erste Wohnung, in der er eine Weile alleine lebte. Allerdings zog Lucas nie weit von der Insel weg. ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Tief atmet Lucas aus, schließt erneut die Augen.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Seine Hochzeit mit Janin. Die Liebe zu ihr hat bis heute gehalten. Fest hatte ihn Nathan damals umarmt.  
  
„Ich bin so stolz auf dich, und ich liebe dich sehr, mein Junge."Das wahren Nathans leise Worte gewesen.  
  
„Vielen Dank, Nathan."Hatte Lucas geantwortet, obwohl er doch gerne so viel mehr gesagt hätte.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Lucas Tochter Carol- Maggie Wolenczak und später auch der kleine Jim- Hale sind Lucas ganzer Stolz. Und wie sehr wurden sie von Opa Nathan verwöhnt. Bis zu ihrem 18 Lebensjahr wurde Carol- Maggie ein Leben als Vorscherin unter Wasser verwehrt. Dann durfte sie ihre erste Fahrt zusammen mit Nathan auf der seaQuest unternehmen. Ihren Vater als Captain, oder, wenn Nathan dabei war, als Computerspezialist und Kommander, lehnte sie jedoch strikt ab. Jim – Hale Wolenczak hatte diese Probleme nicht, seit seiner Kindheit wollte er Architekt werden.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Heute Morgen war Nathan Hale Bridger in Lucas Armen gestorben.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Langsam lässt Lucas die Rose aus seiner Hand fallen. Die Tränen laufen ihm übers Gesicht, mühsam steht er auf, wendet sich ab, geht einige Schritte und dreht sich noch einmal um. Als er spricht, zittert seine Stimme leicht, aber sie drückt all seine Wärme und Dankbarkeit aus.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch, dad. Ich danke dir für alles, was du für mich gewesen bist und immer sein wirst. Jetzt geh zu Carol, sie wartet schon sehr lange auf dich. Und irgendwann werden auch wir wieder zusammen sein."  
  
Entgültig wendet sich Lucas Wolenczak dem Ende des Friedhofs zu, wo seine Familie auf ihn wartet.  
  
Ende  
  
# Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung!#  
  
Snuggles 


End file.
